Very Good Advice
by OblivionsGarden
Summary: Belle Howard isn't an ordinary girl. She's a manic depressive who likes nothing more that to sit peacfully by the rabbit hole. Until one day she receives a letter of urgency from the white queen. What challenges await and will she find a love as mad as..
1. Running to the rabbit hole

**Title -** _Very good advice_

**Summary - **_Belle Howard isn't an ordinary girl. She's a manic depressive who likes nothing more than to sit peacefully by the rabbit hole. Until one day she receives a letter of urgency from the white queen. What challenges will she face and will she find a love as mad as herself?_  
_(Mad Hatter/Oc) (Set in modern day)_

**Chapter title -** _Running to the rabbit hole._

**Author -** Billiebumface_ (Me)_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything from it. I do however own Belle, her family and any other characters you don't recognize. The plot is mine too._

**Warning -** _Contains self harm._

**A/n -** _I was going to write an AiW fic ages ago when I first saw the film but I've only just gotten round to it. But anyway, hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Oh and the title 'Very good advice; is the song from the soundtrack by Robert Smith._

**-C.1-**  
_There is no known cure and the victim also turns into a zombie_. After reading the last sentence of_ 'The compendium of Vampyres and other perilous creatures*'_, Belle snapped the book shut. She glanced around her bedroom in search of something else to do. There was a bookshelf full of books waiting to be read but Belle needed something different. Something with sound to drown out the noises from downstairs. With a yawn she moved over to her desk and switched her laptop on. As she waited for it to load she glanced at herself in the small vanity mirror to her left. Her black hair hung loosely around her pale face, the blue tips matching her cerulean eyes. She ran a green nailed, finger beneath her eye, across the dark circle that was forming there. She'd been on a downer for two days despite her medication and the lack of sleep was starting to show.  
After 20 minutes of aimlessly checking her e-mail in box, 'Love cats' by The cure playing in the background, Belle had lost interest. Picking up an empty mug from her desk she left the confines of her room and started to make her way down the stairs. When she heard raised voices from the kitchen, she took a seat on the bottom step.  
"Jessica, how long are we going to live like this?" Belle could hear her foster dad, Jame's voice.  
"We fostered her in full knowledge of her bipolar. If you can't deal with her problems then you aren't the man you used to be." Snapped Jessica, Belle's foster mum.  
Belle felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She hated being the cause of their arguments. She hated being talked about as if she were a possession. She hated being a manic depressive. She hated being Belle.  
Leaving the mug on the stair, she crept back up to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. Before she had thought about what she was doing, she'd already reached beneath her bed for the small wooden chest, unlocked it and pulled something sharp and silver out. The something was now gripped tightly in her right hand, hovering dangerously over her left wrist. Part of Belle's brain knew that this wasn't what she wanted, knew this was just a depressed state and yet her right hand never moved away. Instead it pressed the shiny blade onto her wrist and slide it down towards her inner elbow, over the numerous faded scars made before. Belle sucked in a breath through gritted teeth, dropping the blade to the floor. She picked up her discarded pyjama bottoms and wrapped it around the wound before laying back on her bed and praying for sleep to return to her.

-  
The next morning Belle was woken by the sound of a hoover downstairs. She looked at her left arm where her pyjama bottoms were stuck. Silently she peeled them off and headed into the bathroom. After she was clean and changed she headed straight for the kitchen, knowing that James would be at work already. She went into the top cupboard and pulled out two packets. Chlorpromazine and Tegretol, to keep her mood in check. As she took her last pill with a mouthful of water Jessica entered the room, forcing a smile at Belle, knowing that mentioning the fire two days ago would go against her seemingly happy mood.

**-Two days ago-**  
_Jessica could smell burning coming from the dining room and followed the smell through. Belle was sat with her back to the door on the table, looking down, unmoving. As Jessica moved forward she saw a metal rubbish bin with an ever growing fire inside, atop old papers._  
_"Belle, what on earth are you doing?" Gasped Jessica. Belle turned, tears in her eyes._  
_"Someone once told me that a fire makes a house feel more like a home." She murmured turning back to the fire but making no attempt to put it out._  
_"Oh Belle..." Sighed Jessica fetching a jug of water and pouring it over the bin. She jumped onto the table beside Belle and pulled her into a hug, letting her sob into her jumper._  
_"Baby, did you forget to take your meds?"_

**-The present-**  
"Morning love." She smiled grabbing a cloth to start wiping down the kitchen surface.  
"Morning. I hope you don't mind but I was planning on going out today."  
"Alone?" Frowned Jessica, knowing that she'd promised James to talk to her about the fire.  
"Yeah. Just to the park and back." Belle lied. She always said she'd be in the park but as a matter of fact she'd only ever been there once.  
"Ok love. But be careful." Agreed Jessica.  
Belle grinned, pulled on her trainers and ran out of the door, towards the rabbit hole.

-  
_* The compendium of Vampyres and other perilous creatures is a genuine book that I own. It's actually really awesome and will be mentioned again in future chapters. It wasn't just something random that she was reading._

**A/n -** _Please review I'd appreciate it. Sorry to anybody with Bipolar if I got anything wrong as I myself am not a sufferer. I used google to find out most thing but if anything is wrong that feel free to let me know and I'll try and make the corrections. Thanks x_


	2. Impulsive Decisions

**Title -** _Very good advice_

**Chapter title -** _Impulsive Decisions_

**Author -** _Billiebumface (Me)_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything from it. I do however own Belle, her family and any other characters you don't recognize. The plot is mine too._

**-C.2-**

Strictly speaking the land Belle was walking on was off limits to the public. The ancient manor was one of the few traditional English houses left standing. The first time Belle saw it was by accident on a thought-free wonder around the streets. She admired it's Victorian beauty and used her old friend google to find out more. It had belonged to a well to do, upper class family called the Ascots. Apparently they owned a trading company which was the first to trade with China thanks to the mad ideas of an apprentice. The second time she saw the house was when she found herself wondering aimlessly through the gardens, smiling when she found a twisted tree stump that overlooked a rabbit hole. This had become her home away from home.  
Belle had found that in her manic moods she could think up the most marvelous things. Things that she liked to write down or to sketch out in one of her many notepads. Unfortunately James had found one of her stories and told her to stop living in a dream world, thus the reason she spent her happiest times at the peaceful rabbit hole.  
She never understood why she felt so compelled to sit at the rabbit hole but she never questioned it either. One thing she'd learned to deal with in her manic, euphoric moods was voices and delusions. She'd heard many strange things being said to her near the rabbit hole but never entirely paid attention.  
_"Belle, champion of Underland."_  
_"Why is a Raven like a writing desk?"_  
_"Stupid girl..."_  
_"Underland needs you Belle, it's time."_  
Belle never thought twice about the voices in her head and continued on as normal. Today however would be very very different.

As she pushed past the final bush Belle could've sworn she saw a flash of blue to her left. Ignoring it she took her usual spot beside the warren and rested her back against the tree stump. She closed her eyes deciding to listen to the gentle bird song until a muted thump by her foot caught her attention. Opening one eye she saw a thick, tattered, brown leather bound book. Leaning forward to pick it up she heard a deep male voice, seemingly uninterested.  
"Read it carefully and thoroughly. You're going to need all the help you can, stupid girl."  
Belle searched around for a speaker but saw no one. The book was tied shut by a piece of black leather thong. Belle untied it and flipped it open to read the title page. _'The tale of Alice Kingsley: Slayer of the Jabberwocky_.' Belle frowned. Jabberwocky. She'd heard that word before, in her head. _"...the Jaberwock with eyes of flame..." _The deep Scottish brogue that had penetrated on of her most pleasant dreams a few weeks back. Unfazed, Belle lay flat on her stomach and started to read the tale of Alice.

**-**  
_"You could stay." Said the Mad Hatter. Alice turned to face him, Jabberwocky blood in hand and smiled._  
_"What an idea. A crazy, mad, wonderful idea." Her smile dropped. "But I can't. There are question I have to answer, things I have to do." She took a sip of the blood and looked back to the saddened Hatter._  
_"Be back again before you know it."_  
_The Hatter shook his head with a small smile. "You won't remember me."_  
_"Of course I will. How could I forget?" Alice had already started to fade back into her own world._  
_"Hatter why is a raven like a writing desk?"_  
_"I haven't the slightest idea...Fairfarren Alice." Whispered the Hatter watching until his friend was gone. That was the last time Alice visited Underland._

Belle frowned. Alice had promised she'd go back but she hadn't. _Some champion if she didn't even visit once_, Belle thought to herself. Tucked behind the last page of the book was a folded piece of paper. Belle pulled it out to read it.

_Dear Belinda Howard,_  
_It is with great regret that I am writing this letter to you. With it comes a decision, responsibility and a great deal of danger. Underland needs a savior. You Belinda Howard are that person. Tomorrow night bring some possessions you require to the rabbit hole and make the trip down. But do not do so hastily, be sure you are confident in you muchness. McTwisp shall meet you in the round room if you decide to help. I shall explain more on your arrival._  
_Yours faithfully,_  
_Mirana of Marmoreal._

Belle gasped. How on earth was there a letter to her in a book that seemingly belonged to no one. Before Belle could think anymore a large blue butterfly landed gently on the grass in front of her. Going on a whim Belle decided to talk.  
"Absolem?" She asked.  
"Indeed." Said the butterfly with an uninterested smile.  
"Am I dreaming?"  
"What is it with people from up here and believing everything is a dream, stupid girls."  
_Of course_, thought Belle. _Alice believed it to be a dream too. This could be it. My one last chance of living a happy life._  
"Tell the white queen I'll be there tomorrow." Decided Belle picking up the book and letter and leaving the startled blue butterfly on the grass.

**A/n -** _I know she made her decision very quickly but thats the point. In my bipolar research it said that when a person is in a 'manic' mood they make impulsive or innapropriate decisions. R + R please xx_


	3. Finally free

**Title -** _Very good advice_

**Chapter title -** _Free at last_

**Author -** _Billiebumface (Me)_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything from it. I do however own Belle, her family and any other characters you don't recognize. The plot is mine too._

**-C.3-**

As Belle practically ran home a sudden thought struck her. What was she going to tell her foster parents. She mulled over her options as she approached her house and went inside. She could hear the familiar voices of Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet coming from the loving room. Peeking round the door, Belle saw Jessica curled up against James watching Titanic and decided to leave them to it.  
Once inside her bedroom Belle locked the door and went over to her wardrobe, pulling out her medium sized over night bag. She knew she wouldn't fit alot in but none of her other suitcases would fit down the rabbit hole. Belle threw in some of her clothes, pajamas, underwear and essentials. Eventually her bag was packed, practically busting open. She pushed it beneath her bed and lay back on her quilt thinking about Underland. She knew it was down to her manic mood that she'd been so quick to believe and agree to help but she couldn't think of a reason not to go either. It would make life easier for everyone.

-  
The next evening Belle changed into her favorite skirt, Cure teeshirt and boots and sat down at her desk, her mood still elated. (http: / www. polyvore. com/cgi /set? id= 27632416 Take out spaces) She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write.

_Jessica and James,_  
_I'm sorry for everything I've done to make your lives hard. I just want you both to know that you were the best foster parents I could've had. I know that my bipolar can be very hard to deal with at times and you've done a great job with helping me. The reason I'm writing this letter is because I'm leaving. I can't tell you where I'm going I'm afraid but I'll write if I can. I promise. I just feel as though it would be better for all of us. Thank you for everything._  
_Yours lovingly,_  
_Belle. xx_

Belle wrote their names atop the folded letter and grabbed her bag from beneath her bed. Luckily James and Jessica had gone to bed early and so Belle silently crept downstairs. She left the note on the table and left the house, slipping her door keys back through the letter box.  
Walking through the darkness, Belle smiled lightly to herself. She'd always dreamt of going somewhere where there was no sense of logic and no proper rules to follow. Belle would finally be free.

Finally she arrived at the rabbit hole. Before she left she took one last look around her and saw a blue butterfly glide past her and rest atop the tree stump.  
"Hello Absolem."  
"Good evening. All packed I see."  
Belle nodded eagerly.  
"Well then why are you just standing there? Stupid girl."  
Belle coughed awkwardly before picking up her bag and forcing it through the hole. It took a few pushed but eventually it tumbled out of sight. Belle looked back up to the tree stump to see Absolem but he was gone. With a deep breath she swung her legs into the hole and pushed herself off the floor with her hands.  
She could see her bag falling ahead of her along with numerous other objects. A book flew past Belle's nose, missing it by mere millimeters, a lamp grazed her elbow and a piano just knocked her foot, tipping her upside down, skirt over her head. Then she landed with a loud thud followed by another slightly quieter one from above. She looked up to see her bag stuck on the ceiling. Or rather the floor seeing as though she was sat beside a chandelier. Another blur of movement and Belle landed painfully beside her bag.  
"Oh dear...are you alright?" Asked an anxious voice. Belle looked up to see a white rabbit in a blue waistcoat.  
"Yes I'm fine thank you. Are you McTwisp?" Belle stood up and brushed herself down.  
"Yes I am. I'm afraid we must hurry so I can tell the white queen of you decision. Here, sprinkle this on you bag and clothes." He instructed holding up a vial of white sparkling powder. "And drink this." He added handing her a small brown bottle. She did as she was told and watched as her bag shrank down. She soon followed. Lucky for McTwisp. She thought. Otherwise I'd be running around Underland naked. She followed the rabbit through a door that now seemed normal size and stood stock still when she got outside.

Her vision was bombarded with a variety of different color and strange creatures running around and flying around.  
"This is Underland?" She breathed spinning in a circle to look around.  
"Yes. Quickly now as you did before with these." McTwisp handed her two new bottles which after she'd used them, she was back to her normal size, clothes still intact.  
"I bet Alice could've done with some of that for her clothes." Belle pondered.  
"yes, it's a rather new development. Come along now." McTwisp hopped forward through the beautiful flowers and trees. Belle grabbed her bag and ran after him.  
"Where are we going?" She asked when McTwisp finally stopped.  
"He's going to Marmoreal and we're going to tea."  
Belle spun again to see who spoke but saw no one. Eventually a tail appeared in front of her eyes, then a body and a head.  
"Chessuer?"  
His grin increased in size and he glanced down as McTwisp who was glancing at him pocket watch and tapping his foot.  
"Of you go Nivens. I can take it from here." With that McTwisp hopped off in the direction of Marmoreal.  
"And where did you say we were going?" Asked Belle following the forever appearing and disappearing cat.  
"For tea with Mally, Thackery and the Hatter."


	4. Purple Haze

**Title -** _Very good advice_

**Chapter title -** _Purple haze._

**Author -** _Billiebumface (Me)_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything from it. I do however own Belle, her family and any other characters you don't recognize. The plot is mine too._

**-C.4-**

As the trees broke away to make a clearing, Belle felt a knot in her stomach. When she'd read of Alice's adventures in Underland, she'd felt a strange connection to the mad hatter. She liked to believe that when his eyes and mood changed it was similar, in a way, to her bipolar mood swings. Now she was actually going to meet him.  
Walking into the clearing she saw the crooked tables, tattered table cloths, broken teapots and teacups and the numerous vacant seats. She saw Mally look at her first, her large brown eyes glistening in the dim moonlight.  
"She's 'ere."  
At Mally's words Chess smiled and evaporated onto the very end chair and Thackery looked up, a twitch in his eye and half a tea cup held unsteadily in his hand.  
"Would you like some tea?" He asked in his Scottish accent with a mad giggle.  
"If it's not too much trouble." Belle smiled politely. She moved forward to stand beside Chess, smiling timidly at the large green eyes boring into her from the opposite end of the table.  
"Come sit dear." Said the hatter standing suddenly and pointing to the empty chair adjacent to his own. Belle happily nodded and took the seat as hatter poured her some tea.  
"I love you hat." She said as she gazed admiringly at the top hap, atop his mass of wild red hair.  
"Thank you." The hatter lisped.  
"Now that your settled we can explain things better." Said Mally sitting on an over turned tea cup.  
"The red queen is back in power."  
"How? I read that she was banished to the...the outlands?" Belle questioned looking to Chess for confirmation. The cat smiled with a nod.  
""We don't know 'ow it 'appened but she's got friends now and the worst it expected."  
"The worst?" Belle gulped.  
"All we know is she's going by an ancient Underlanian rule." Said Chess appearing at the top of the hatters chair.  
"Aye, madness and three!" Shouted Thackery throwing a teacup at Chess who disappeared and then reappeared before getting hit.  
"Madness and three?" Belle frowned taking a sip of her overly sweet tea.  
"We'll let Queen Mirana explain in the morning." Said the hatter. "For now drink your tea and relax. Are you hungry?"  
Belle shook her head, remembering the chicken and pasta tea she'd had before leaving. She removed her leather jacket and sat back with her tea in hand.  
"Why me anyway?" She asked looking up at the bright stars.  
"You one of a kind." Smiled the hatter, his green eyes a mix with purple.

A short while later and there was no light left and Chess had left. Mally was fast asleep inside a teapot and Thackery was under the table. Belle stretched with a yawn and the hatter stood up.  
"Time for bed then?" He smiled his gap toothed smile and Belle nodded, grabbing her bag and jacket and following the hatter into the windmill. The hatter lead Belle to an upstairs room. It's walls were a chocolate brown, a single bed beneath the window and lots of photo's on the walls and in frames on the chest of drawers. Belle picked up a photo frame and saw four people. An older man, wearing a smart top hat, an older woman beside him, a little girl in a pale green green dress and a teenage boy with mad red hair and a top hat in hand.  
"That was the Hightopp clan." Said a saddened voice from behind her. She turned and smiled at the hatter, remembering that the red queen had killed his family.  
"This is you room for the night."  
"But this is your bedroom." Belle protested. "I'm quite happy to sleep on the sofa."  
"Thats gallymoggers."  
"Gally what?"  
"Gallymoggers. Crazy. Insane. You can't possibly think I'd make out future champion sleep all cramped up on a sofa when there's a perfectly good bed right there. No I shall be downstairs and you shall stay right here and-"  
"Hatter." Belle recalled him having to be brought out of his ramblings in the book by Alice.  
"Thank you." He smiled. "Goodnight, Belle."  
"Goodnight...Tarrant. That is your name isn't it?"  
The hatter nodded with a smile, blush and purple haze in his eyes before leaving. Belle sat on the edge of his bed. _What on earth does the purple mean?_


	5. Marmoreal

**Title -** _Very good advice_

**Chapter title -** _Marmoreal_

**Author -** _Billiebumface_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything from it. I do however own Belle, her family and any other characters you don't recognize. The plot is mine too._

**-C.5-**

Belle rolled onto her back with a sigh, looking out into the moonlit sky through the window. She'd not yet slept and was growing increasingly restless. Finally she gave up and sat up on the bed. There was the sound of water running down stairs, as there had been for the past hour, and so she went to investigate.  
In the kitchen, Tarrant was cleaning a teapot. He'd cleaned it four times already but his head was questioning him. Questions he didn't yet know how to answer and so this was his only distraction.  
"Hatter?"  
Tarrant turned to the voice and saw Belle, pajama clad, frowning at him.  
"Ah, Champion! You should be sleeping at this hour."  
"I can't." She sighed. "Could you talk to me for a while? Just until I'm sleepy."  
Tarrant smile and placed the teapot in the sink, following Belle to the sofa. Belle sat facing the Hatter, cross legged on the sofa. A few moments passed in silence.  
"What does the purple mean?" Belle blurted out. When Tarrant frowned she continued. "I read in the book that your mood changes your eye color. They keep going purple."  
"Oh..." Tarrant frowned again. "It's when I miss someone." He near whispered.  
"You miss Alice don't you?" Belle could tell from the book that he had been very close to the former champion.  
"Yes. I hadn't thought of my Alice in a long time. But now history seems to be repeating itself. Back then the red queen ruled and it took an over lander to defeat her. Now she's back and another over lander is here." The Hatter#s eyes were now a mix of purple and blue, his voice low and tinged with sadness.  
"She must have been brave to fight the Jabberwocky."  
"I've never met anyone as muchy as my Alice."  
Belle smiled when Hatter unintentionally called her his Alice.  
"Hatter...why didn't she come back?" Belle instantly regretted her question when Hatter expression fell. He looked down as his bandaged hands.  
"She forgot. Not at first but after a while..."  
"I'm sorry Tarrant. I may not have known her but I'm sure that if she'd remembered she'd have returned to you."  
Hatter's pink lips twitched into a smile. "Perhaps."  
Belle yawned and stood up. "Goodnight Hatter."  
"Thank you Belle."  
"For what?"  
"For asking. Goodnight."  
Belle smiled and left Tarrant in the living room to hopefully get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning Belle took her pills, dressed and met Tarrant, Mally and Thackery outside the windmill. The four of them started the long walk to wards Marmoreal in high spirits.  
"Now, when we get to Marmoreal, Mirana will explain everythin' to you properly." Informed Mally from her seat on Tarrant's top hat.  
"I have to say I'm a little bit scared." Confessed Belle. "I mean what if I'm expected to slay a beast like Alice did? I'm not as...muchy as she was."  
"Don't worry Belle. It took Alice a while to find her muchness too."  
Belle smiled although she was still worrying inside.

A few hours later and Belle marveled as they approached the pristine white walls of Marmoreal.  
"It's beautiful." She whispered in awe as she saw McTwisp come bounding towards them.  
"Belle, come now. Follow me I'll take you to the queen." He'd already started hoping back the way he came before she could answer.  
"Go on Belle. We'll see you later." Smiled Tarrant.  
With a nod Belle ran after McTwisp through the doors of Marmoreal and down multiple corridors, up stairs and down more hallways until he stopped outside a grand looking white door, guarded by two white knights.  
"Belle Howard has arrived." gasped Niven's trying to catch his breath. The guards stepped aside and Belle followed Niven's through the door.  
"Your majesty, the champion has arrived."  
Sat on a large white and pearl throne was Mirana. Belle smiled and curtsied causing the queens plum lips to stretch into a smile.  
"That'll be all Niven's." She said and the rabbit left the two females alone.  
"Belle, please, sit down." She gestured daintily to a chair in front of her throne. "I expect you have alot of questions."  
"Yes. The main one being why I am here."  
"As you would have read in Alice's book, I banished my sister to the Outlands. Whilst she's been out there she stumbled upon an old wizards underground lair and is using his book to use magic to get the crown back."  
"But what does that have to do with me?"  
Mirana picked up an ancient looking scroll, that Belle identified as the Orraculum, from the table beside her. She rolled it alone the floor and pointed to one end. belle knelt down to get a better look. One picture was of her by the rabbit hole, another of her having tea with the Hatter and the one at the end, that made her stomach knot was her stood in a pool of black, grasping an over sized head in her hands.  
"I...I can't kill her!" Belle stumbled back, away from the orraculum. "I mean...I..that can't be me."  
"It is. But you will not be forced to do anything you don't want. It has to be your choice."  
"I don't know." Belle whispered, tears forming in her blue eyes. "Can I have some time to think?" She mumbled letting her tears fall.  
"Of course. I've had a room made for you in the west wing. Iracebeth is planning a battle in three weeks. Hopefully time can help us out a little."  
Belle left Mirana and followed Niven's towards the west wing, all the while wondering what she'd gotten herself into.


	6. Muchy

**Title -** _Very good advice_

**Chapter title -** _Muchy_

**Author -** _Billiebumface_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything from it. I do however own Belle, her family and any other characters you don't recognize. The plot is mine too._

**-C.6-**

When Belle finally reached her room she had never been more thankful for privacy. Walking down the halls of Marmoreal with streams of tears running down her cheek earned her a fair few curious stares.  
Her room was darker than what'd she'd seen of the palace so far. She wasn't sure if it was to be more to her taste or what but she preferred it to the monotone blankness everywhere else. It's not that Marmoreal wasn't beautiful but having all white everything was a little overpowering. The walls of Belle's room were a deep plum and the carpet and ceiling were of a shade of grey. There was a double bed on the back wall with plum, grey and black covers and cushions. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a black dressing table and chair. There was a set of French windows in the left hand corner that lead to a small balcony and in the right hand corner was a door that lead to a cerulean and white bathroom, in which was a medicine cabinet full to the brim with Belle's prescribed medication. She stopped to wonder for a moment at how Mirana knew she needed them but then remembered she was in Underland, the world on no sense or logic.

"Settled in yet dear?" Belle squeaked in fright and spun around to see Chess floating upside down over her bed. "Didn't mean to startle you." He chuckled.  
"It's OK. And not exactly." Belle mumbled sitting on the edge of the bed and picking up a black cushion, fiddling with the tassels on one corner. "Chess, did Alice ever get...scared?"  
"Well of course she did. She ran away at the last minute, didn't you read the book?"  
Belle sighed and nodded as another tear slipped down her already stained cheek.  
"No what's the matter?" He asked, his tone sympathetic as he floated down in front of her face.  
"I-I just don't know if I can do what's expected of me. I mean...killing someone, even if she is evil."  
"There, there dear. No one is expecting you to do something you can't. But according to the orraculum you can...so I guess in a way we do."  
Belle wiped her tears away and forced a smile. "Well, I guess I have three weeks to find my, erm...muchness."  
"Indeed." He smiled, disappearing and reappearing on the window sill. "By the way, your friends are waiting for you in the gardens." He disappeared again.

* * *

Belle cleaned her face and left her room, having to ask multiple people how to get to the gardens. Eventually thought, she stepped out into the sunlight.  
"Belle, over 'ere!"  
Belle turned and saw Mally jumping up and down on a small white metal table. The Hatter and Thackery were sat around it, each with white teacups in hand. She went over and joined them.  
"So everythin's been explained I 'ope."  
"Yeah, the queen told me everything."  
"Tea?" Asked The Hatter. Belle nodded with a smile and took a cup from Hatter.  
"I think we should start with training as soon as possible, build up your muscles for the battle."  
Belle frowned at Tarrant as she took a sip from her tea. "Training? The queen never mentioned anything about training."  
"Well 'ow else will you fight the bloody big 'ed?" Laughed Mally.  
"Aye, ye can train wi' the hatter and kill the whole army!" Grinned Thackery.  
"Your training me?" Gasped Belle looking at Tarrant. He smiled his gap toothed smile with a little giggle.  
"I'm quite the swordsman thanks to my father."  
Belle half smiled. "Well thank you for the help, I'm positive I'll need it, but I must warn you, I'm not the most athletic person."  
"You don't need to be. You just need to be muchy."  
"I'm not very muchy either."  
"Oh not again." Came a deep monotone voice from above Belle's head. She looked up and saw Absolem.  
"What do you mean not again?" She asked taking a gulp of tea now that it had cooled down.  
"Alice lost her muchness and now so have you. Stupid girls."  
"I am not stupid." Belle mumbled but Absolem had already left.

Tarrant, Thackery, Mally and Belle sat having tea all afternoon. The three Underlanians taught Belle some of the Underlanian language and Belle told them about her life in the Overlands, skipping the parts about the scars on her arms.


	7. Gallymoggers

**Title -** _Very good advice_

**Chapter title -** _Gallymoggers_

**Author -** _Billiebumface_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything from it. I do however own Belle, her family and any other characters you don't recognize. The plot is mine too._

**-C.7-**

* * *

When Belle awoke the next morning she was an hour late to meeting Tarrant on the training fields. In a blind panic she took her meds, changed, tied her hair into a messy ponytail and ran out of the door. Eventually she arrived breathless on the field, spotting Tarrant sat cross legged on the grass beside a pile of equipment. Sheepishly Belle made her way over to him.  
"I am so so sorry I'm late. I over slept and then I couldn't find the training ground and had to keep asking random people who-"  
"Belle." Smiled Hatter.  
"Sorry."  
"It's fine. It seems as though some of the Underlanian madness has rubbed off on you already."  
Tarrant helped Belle put on the light weight armor he'd brought along, similar to the chest plate he was wearing.

"OK, remember when I say Orgal, thats this way..." He pointed left. "And stang is this way." He pointed right. Belle nodded in understanding. "All I want you to do is block my sword with yours. I'll start off slowly."  
Tarrant maneuvered back and forth, occasionally thrusting his sword forward. Belle started well, easily blocking off Tarrant's hits. However as Tarrant sped up and made his attacks more frequent, she started to struggle.  
"C'mon lassie, block!" Shouted Tarrant in his thick Scottish brogue. "Stang Belle!" In a moment of confusion, she moved her sword left instead of right and Tarrant's blade struck the right side of her chest plate.  
"This is ridiculous. I'm never going to be as good as Alice."  
"Ye did'nae even try."  
"Yes I did. I told you I can't do it. I'm useless."  
Tarrant smiled to himself as he had an idea. "If ye ask me, anyone who's useless is a piece o' frumious shukrn."  
Belle's eyes widened at the insult.  
"Aye, ye heard me right lass. Ye slurvish-"  
Belle thrust her sword forward but Tarrant blocked it.  
"Frumious." She struck again.  
"Gallymoggers." Belle let out a grunt of frustration.  
"I am not crazy Hatter! Slurking urpal slackish skum." Belle silently thanked Mally for teaching her the more vulgar Underlanian language. She started swinging at a laughing Hatter who blocked her hits easily.  
"Yer insane lass!"  
Belle ducked beneath Tarrant's raised sword and kicked the back of his knee. He dropped to the floor on his knees and Belle forced him onto his back with a swift foot on his chest and pointed the tip of her sword at his throat.  
"I am not crazy."  
"No and your clearly not as useless as you think either." Smiled Hatter, his accent back to normal. Belle smiled and helped him to his feet. "And if you use that anger and determination against the red queen, she'll be no match for you."

Tarrant raised his sword in an attack position and Belle matched his posture. The pair continued to spar for the remainder of the day, completely forgetting about lunch. It wasn;t until Chess appeared that they saw the sun had lowered in the sky.  
"You missed breakfast and lunch, surely you don't plan on missing brillig too." Smiled the feline resting atop Tarrant's discarded hat.  
Belle wiped a sleeve across her sweat drenched forehead.  
"I didn't realize what time it was." She confessed as Tarrant pulled off his chest plate to reveal a sweat covered blue shirt. He moved over to Belle to help her remove her armor when his stomach grumbled.  
"It seems my stomach isn't too pleased at the lack of food." He giggled.  
"How long do we have Chess?" Asked Belle re-tying her hair up.  
"Around 20 minutes or so." He made a noise of disappointment when Tarrant picked up his hat and tucked it safely under his arm.  
"I'm going to have a quick shower then. I'll see you both in the dining hall after." Belle ran off to her room, leaving the two men to walk, or in Chess' case float, back inside.  
"How is she doing Tarrant?"  
"Fantastically, she just needed some motivation."  
"how would she fair against a beast?"  
"A little more training perhaps. But then Alice slew the jabberwocky without a single lesson." Smiled Hatter, thinking fondly of his former champion.  
"Yes but it's not a jabberwocky this time, It will be tougher and the red army is larger."  
"You know what it is?"  
"No exactly. The queen wished to speak with you and Belle after brillig. I expect she'll explain then." With a swish of his tail, Chess had gone, leaving Hatter at the door of his temporary room. He went in to shower, all the while his mind working overtime trying to guess what beast Iracebeth had on side this time.

* * *

**A/n -**  
**_Underlanian words -  
_**_*Orgal = Left_  
_*Stang = Right_  
_*Frumious = Smelly/Dirty_  
_*Shukrn = Feces_  
_*Slurvish = Selfish/Self-centered_  
_*Gallymoggers = Crazy_  
_*Slurking urpal slackish skum = Just insulting vulgar words in Underlanian_  
_*Brillig = 4 o'clock in the afternoon, usually when cooking for tea starts._

_I found all these words and more on google. I just typed in Alice In Wonderland terminology. Lots of results :D Oh and Tarrant wasn't trying to be mean by calling Belle Crazy, he knew it'd make her a better fighter. 3 xxx Leave a review, I'll Love you forever :D xx_


	8. Sunsets

**Title - **_Very good advice_

**Chapter title - **_Sunsets_

**Author -** _Billiebumface_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything from it. I do however own Belle, her family and any other characters you don't recognize. The plot is mine too._

**A/n -** _Just a short one_.

**-C.8-**

After brillig, Belle and Tarrant made their way to Mirana's throne room to find out what Irracebeth was planning. They took their seats in silence and waited for Mirana's Ladies in waiting to leave.  
"We have received word from our informants." She started. "But we do not know of this creature that my sister is going to use."  
"What was it called?" Frowned Belle.  
"A Chimera."  
"I'll be right back your majesty." Belle ran out of the throne room and down the hall leaving a startled Mirana and Tarrant staring after her. She ran through hall after hall until she got back to her room. She rifled through her drawers until she found the book she was looking for. She ran back to the throne room and returned to her seat.  
"What's that?" Asked Tarrant leaning over for a closer inspection.  
"One of my favorite books from home. 'The Compendium Of Vampyres And Other Perilous Creatures.'" Belle spoke as she flicked through the pages, eventually stopping with a satisfied 'aha.'  
"Chimera. This beast is composed of the body parts of three different creatures: a lion, a goat and a serpent. The Chimera breathes fire. She is described in Greek myth as the daughter of the giant Typhon and the serpent Echidna. Among her evil siblings are Cerberus, the hound of hell and hydra, the nine headed water snake." Belle took a deep breath. "There's a quote too from Homer the Iliad. 'She was of divine race, not of men, in the fore part a lion, in the hinder a serpent and in the middle a goat, breathing forth in terrible manner the force of blazing fire." Belle handed the book to Mirana who re-read the text.  
"Tarrant, now we know what we're facing could you train to suit the defense we need?"  
"Of course Mirana. It shouldn't be difficult, Belle has quite alot of fight in her." The Hatter grinned at Belle who smiled in return to his kind words.  
"I've told the Captain of the white knights to train for battle already. I'm busying myself with potions to aid our defense also."  
"It seems as though our attack shall be fool proof." Smiled Tarrant.

After their conversation with Mirana, Tarrant and Belle were walking through the gardens of Marmoreal as the sun was setting.  
"You are the only one who knows anything of this beast, so training will have to be tougher unless you know how to kill it..." The Hatter trailed off as he stopped to stare at the sunset.  
"I'm not sure. Mirana did mention a section in the library specifically for books from my home. I'll have a look in there and see if theres any books on Greek mythology." Belle stopped beside Tarrant to watch the sunset with him. This sunset was unlike any she'd ever seen back in Aboveland. The sky seemed aflame with oranges, yellows and strange purples.  
"Sunsets in Underland are, so I'm told, very different to the ones your used to." Said Tarrant when he notice the wonder lighting up Belle's face.  
"It's beautiful. I...I've never seen anything like this before."  
"Hopefully you'll be around to watch alot more with me."  
Belle unwillingly blushed at Tarrant's absent minded speaking and nodded lowering her head and letting her hair hide her face. Tarrant frowned at the young woman beside him until he realized what he'd said. A sudden wave of guilt washed over him and he coughed awkwardly and gave a small mad giggle.  
"Excuse me...I have to go." Tarrant turned on his heel and made a speedy exit up the path leading back inside Marmoreal. Belle stared at his retreating back and mentally slapped herself. She was here to defeat the red queen not get strange feelings about a crazy mad hatter.


	9. No matter what

**Title -** _Very good advice_  
**Chapter title -** _No Matter What_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Romance/Adventure_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything from it. I do however own Belle, her family and any other characters you don't recognize. The plot is mine too._

**-C.9-**  
-

To say Tarrant Hightopp couldn't think straight is an understatement. But on that particular night, Tarrant's thought were more muddled up than he could ever remember. One thing her knew for definite was that he loved Alice Kingsley unconditionally. However he also knew that she had long ago passed away in above land, with no recollection of him or anyone from his world. When she left them on the battlefield, time stopped, waiting for a champion to return. Now Underland had a new champion in the form of Belle Howard. The Hatter thought fondly on the new champion, but why he wasn't sure. Was it because she reminded him so much of his dear Alice? Or was it because in some ways she was somewhat as mad as himself?

Tarrant was sat in the gardens of Marmoreal, enjoying an early morning cup of tea with Mally. Mally had been chatting away, oblivious to the fact that The Hatter hadn't heard a single word. Suddenly, she realized.  
"'atter! You listenin' t'me?"  
Tarrant jumped, almost spilling his tea down himself. "Sorry Mally, what were you saying?"  
"Doesn't matter. What were you thinkin' about anyway?"  
Tarrant's eyes flicked around, frantically looking anywhere but into Mally's huge brown eyes. "Nothing much."  
Mally raised an eyebrow. "Mmhmm."

A short while later and Tarrant noticed that he hadn't seen the new champion at breakfast. He excused himself and started to make his way through the castle, searching in each room. Eventually he remembered that she'd mentioned going to the library. He quickly made his way there, hoping that she had found out something useful.  
When he arrived the library was empty, save for a pair of green boots on the floor beside a sofa. Curiously he went over and to his surprise, found Belle sat cross legged on the floor in front of the sofa, a book rested on her lap.

"Do you have a problem with the sofa?" He lisped, startling Belle who hadn't heard his approach.  
"No, It's a force of habit." She shrugged, budging along an patting the floor beside her. Tarrant happily joined her, glancing around at the various mythical books that littered the floor.  
"Found anything useful?"  
"Not yet...Well, not exactly."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I saw Mirana this morning and I remembered that Thackerey had said something about madness and three, so I asked her what he meant. She said that it hasn't been confirmed if Iracebeth is using that rule or not but if she is then there will be three challenges and only true madness can prevail."  
Tarrant was silent for a moment. "Three challenges?"  
Belle nodded. "The Chimera, a shape-shifter and the red queen herself." The pair fell into silence once more as the size of their battle weighed down on them.  
"The queen can be killed easy enough since her army shouldn't be allowed to interfere. The Chimera will be tough, unless I can find away to kill it. It's the shape-shifter that bothers me the most."  
Tarrant frowned. Even he knew that a shape-shifter could be killed with silver. Belle noticed his expression and continued.  
"They most often take the shape of someone meaningful to the attacker, in a hope to prevent the attack. I don't know if I could kill someone I loved, shape-shifter or not."  
Tarrant understood. "Hopefully it won't come to that, champion."  
Belle smiled lazily."Didn't I tell you to call me Belle." She asked with a yawn as she lifted her sleeve to scratch her inner elbow. Tarrant grinned with a nod before correcting himself. He glanced down at Belle's arm and noticed the faint pink and pale red scars that marred her porcelain skin. Acting on impulse he shot a bandaged hand forward and pulled her arm to wards him. Belle tried to pull her arm back but the Hatter wouldn't let go.  
"What happened?" He whispered, tracing his finger along one of the lines.  
"Nothing." Belle lied yanking her arm free and pulling her sleeve back down. Tarrant stared at her, concerned. Eventually she sighed.  
"My mood happened. I have a psychological condition called bipolar disorder, or manic depression. I have dramatic mood swings unless I take my medication. I can have high's - manic's - which means I'm overly joyous but it also means I'm hyper, don't sleep, make rash decisions and can have hallucinations. Or I can have low's - depressives - which means I'm unhappy, can't decided on anything, have difficulty sleeping, loosed my appetite and sometimes I have a feeling of worthlessness and the desire to hurt myself..." Belle trailed off, ashamed.  
"You did it to yourself." Said Tarrant. It was more of a confirming statement than a question. "Medication stops you from doing it?"  
"Yes. The meds keep my mood normal."  
Tarrant hated the thought of Belle hurting herself. It made him feel physically sick. "I now make it my duty to not only train you for battle but to ensure you always take your medication and do no more damage to your skin. No matter what."


	10. Sorry

**Title -** _Very good advice_  
**Chapter title -** _Sorry_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Romance/Adventure_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything from it. I do however own Belle, her family and any other characters you don't recognize. The plot is mine too._

**-C.10-**

* * *

The next morning, Belle awoke bright and early, heading straight for a shower. Once she'd done, she dressed in a pair of shorts and vest, to give her easy movement whilst training. (http :/ www. polyvore .com /cgi /set ?id =31623280) As she sat at her dressing table running her fingers through her damp black and blue hair she started to think of Tarrant.  
She found him oddly intriguing. Normally if she'd seen someone with mad red hair, colour changing eyes and the most peculiar dress sense, she would've slowly back away. But somehow Tarrant was compelling her to get closer. She was so touched when he vowed to make sure she never hurt herself again, she nearly cried. She found herself blushing whenever she thought of him but it didn't stop her from doing so.

A few moments later and there was a knock at her door.  
"Come in." She called as she tied her hair into a messy bun and used a black polka dotted bandanna as a headband to keep her fringe out of her eyes. She heard the door open and someone step inside.  
"Good morning, champion...I mean, Belle." Tarrant smiled from the doorway. Belle stood and crossed the room to find her trainers and pull them on.  
"Good morning." She smiled.  
"Have you taken your medication this morning?" The hatter asked, a flash of concern in his features. Belle nodded, having taken them after her shower.  
"To breakfast then?" Tarrant held out his elbow and Belle happily linked her arm through his.  
"Did I mention I found another book after brillig yesterday?" Tarrant shook his head. "Oh, well, it wasn't much but there was something about separating the different types of animal in the Chimera."  
"To kill it?" Tarrant asked with a grin. Belle nodded. "Belle that's magnificent! We have to tell the queen!" Tarrant grabbed Be;;e#s hand and started to run with her towards the throne room, all the way the pair of them giggling manically at the odd looks they were getting. They told Mirana of Belle's findings, who was delighted, before they headed to breakfast.

After they'd eaten they headed down to the battle field to resume their training. Belle was learning fast and her technique had improved significantly bu the afternoon. As they sparred across the field, Belle Incorporated some kicks she'd learnt from kick boxing when she was younger. She ducked and blocked a hit from Tarrant as she swung her leg around to kick the back of his ankle. The hatter fell flat on his back and Belle took the advantage, straddling his waist and pointing the tip of her sword at his throat.  
"Good work, Belle." Smiled Tarrant gazing up at her, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. The sun behind her was casting a glow around her head as though she had a halo. Just like an angel, he mused.  
Belle panted, regaining her breath and rolled off of Tarrant and lay on her back beside him.  
"Do you think I could defeat a beast yet?" She asked, turning her head slightly to look at the hatter.  
"I think you could defeat anything, if you wanted to." Tarrant rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand. Belle smiled gratefully.  
"Thank you Tarrant. For everything."  
Tarrant smiled, his eyes turning a burgundy red. Belle was just about to ask what it meant but was cut off my his lips gently brushing against hers, barely touching. She froze as did the hatter who snapped his eyes open which were now a murky green. He stood up abruptly.  
"I'm terribly sorry...so very sorry champion." He mumbled before hurrying away, leaving Belle to deal with the swiftly approaching feline who had seen the whole thing.


	11. Chess

**Title -** _Very good advice  
_**Chapter title -** _Chess_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything from it. I do however own Belle, her family and any other characters you don't recognize. The plot is mine too._

**-C.11-**

Belle sat on the grass, watching Tarrant as he got further and further away from her. In a daze she reached up to touch her lips, wishing that he'd kissed her properly rather than just a fleeting moment. Belle felt herself reddening at her own thoughts. At the young age of 18 she had not had experience in these matters. Was she in love? Was she in lust? Was she making a big deal out of nothing?  
"What, my dear, was _that_ about?" Chess appeared directly in front of Belle's furiously blushing face.  
She coughed awkwardly. "What was what?"  
Chess laughed as he rolled, mid air, onto his back. "No need to lie, love. I saw everything." He grinned.  
"You're a nosy git." Belle muttured.  
"Actually I'd taken an interest in watching you train. Anything I saw that was unplanned was not my fault." There was a moment of silence before Belle's calm facade disappeared. She folded her arms across her chest in a huff.  
"I don't know what happened."  
"He kissed you, did he not?"  
Belle shook her head. "Nearly." She faltered. "Then he regained his senses." She occupied herself by closely inspecting her nails, rather than looking at Chess. He noticed the pained expression on Belle's face and felt a pang of sympathy hit him.  
"How does he make you feel?" He tried, rolling to lay on his side, propping his head up with his paw. Belle hesitated before he added, "I swear myself to secrecy."  
"Well," She started. "He makes me get butterflies when I think of him. And I seem to be thinking of him an awful lot." She blushed. "I enjoy his company more than most. I could never thank him enough for..." She trailed off, subconsciously hiding the scarred side of her wrists as she re-crossed her arms. "Well there's alot I couldn't thank him enough for. I could go on and on about how he makes me feel, but I won't subject you to the boredom." She finished.  
Chess chuckled to himself. "Does he know?"  
Belle frowned. "Know what?"  
"That you love him?"  
Belle's breath caught in her throat. Sure she'd wondered if she loved him but she had no way of knowing. She'd never been in love before. She shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous, I do not-"  
"Are you sure?" When Belled didn't answer the smug feline continued. "Let him rest tonight then talk to him in the morning. Tell him how you feel."  
Before Belle could protest, Chess had disappeared. With a sigh she headed to her room, having lost her appetite for brillig.

-

Meanwhile Tarrant was pacing around his room, treading on various pieces of material that had fallen to the floor on his frantic working process. _What on earth was he thinking? He'd kissed Belle. Kissed her!_ He kicked the wall in frustration, his eyes an ashamed shade of grey.  
"Having a bad day are we?"  
Tarrant spun on his heel. coming face to face with Chess.  
"Sit down Tarrant, we need a chat." Lacking the energy to argue he sat down on the edge of his bed, shoulders slumped, looking at the floor.  
"How does she make you feel?" Chess asked bluntly.  
"Who?"  
"Miss. Howard."  
"Belle? well...she's our champion. I have no doubt in her, she'll defeat the red queen easily. And she's very smart, so very smart. And brave too-"  
"Tarrant!"  
"Sorry. I'm fine."  
Chess sighed as he eyed Tarrant's top hat that lay on the work top. "I meant, how does she make you feel, _here_." He poked the hatter on his chest, where his heart was. "I won't tell a soul." Chess promised.  
"Well," Tarrant started. "When I think about her, I get the oddest feeling in the pit of my stomach."  
"Butterflies." Guessed Chess. Tarrant nodded and Chess 'hmm'd' knowingly.  
"I think about her an awful lot. Her company is preferable to most. She makes me want to protect her and when I'm near her I just want to..." Tarrant stopped himself, brushing away the carnal thoughts. "I could talk about her to the point of death but...I always feel so guilty." He confessed.  
"Tarrant, Alice isn't here anymore. She loved you just as much as Belle loves you. Don't you think she'd want you to be happy rather than be miserable and longing for her for the rest of you life?"  
Tarrant pondered it for a moment. "I guess you ri-" He stopped again, realizing something. "She...[i]loves[/i] me?"  
Chess could stay serious no longer as he cracked up at Tarrant amazed expression, his eyes dark royal blue with hope. "Admitted it to me earlier, when you left her in a daze on the training fields."  
The wild haired hatter was at a loss for words for the feeling that engulfed him at Chess' words.  
"Let her rest tonight, then tell her in the morning. Tell her how you feel."  
Before Tarrant could thank the one person who usually angered him to the core, the advise giving cat had disappeared.


	12. Alice

**Title -** _Very good advice_  
**Chapter title -** _Alice_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything from it. I do however own Belle, her family and any other characters you don't recognize. The plot is mine too._  
**A/n -** _Just a short one, for now._

**-C.12-  
**

* * *

An eerie blue glow was cast upon the checked floor where the battle against the Jabberwocky took place. Tarrant side stepped a forgotten shield as he made his way towards the centre of the field where, surrounded by a white light, was an elderly woman with her hair pinned beneath a blue version of Tarrant's top hat, her back towards him. When he finally made it through all the remnants of the past battle, he lightly tapped the woman on her shawl covered shoulder.  
"Excuse me miss, are you alright?"  
The woman turned with a bright smile and chocolate brown eyes. "Tarrant!" She threw her arms around the startles hatter before stepping back with a smile. Tarrant frowned unsure of what to do next.  
"It's me Tarrant, it's Alice." The woman removed the top hat, letting her silvery hair fall in curls down her back. As she did so, her skin appeared to tighten, eliminating her wrinkles, she shrank down about four or five inches, she seemed to get slimmer and her hair returned to it's natural golden blonde.  
"Maybe you'd remember me like this."  
"Alice! It's really you! You came back!" The hatter exclaimed before he noticed Alice's guilty expression/ She shook her head sadly.  
"No, you're dreaming Hatter."  
Tarrant's shoulders slumped as he looked at the former champion. "You forgot." He accused numbly.  
"Yes I did. And I am so very sorry Tarrant. Truly I am. I had this hat made in China to remind me of you." She gestured to the blue top hat. "It worked for a while, whilst I was working. I planned to finish work with my father's company, set my affairs in order and then return." She sighed and sat cross legged on the floor, Tarrant soon joining her. "However, my mind got swept up with the business and all my memories of Underland disappeared. It wasn't until the day I...passed away that I remembered."  
Tarrant lifted his head to look at Alice with a frown.  
"I was in bed at home with a fever. I remember seeing two large green eyes, floating in the doorway. As soon as I saw them I remembered Chess. Then as all my memories came flooding back the eyes got a little smaller and they gained a face. Your face. Then the rest of you body appeared and you smiled at me and sat cross legged on the end of my bed. An hour later, after revelling in my newly recovered memories and watching your...apparition look around my bedroom, I died." Alice paused, letting a small chuckle escape her lips. "I bet my mother, sister and my husband thought me mad. Right before I died, I looked at you and asked, 'why is a Raven like a writing desk?'"  
Tarrant smiled before realizing what she'd said. "Husband?" He mumbled. Alice nodded.  
"With no memory of you I fell in love with someone else. I'm sorry Tarrant."  
He shook his head with a small smile. "It's not you fault Alice. What is he like?" He couldn't make her feel guilty when he was in love with someone else himself.  
"Alot like you actually. Of course, he had to dress like a proper gentleman most of the time but at home in private, nothing ever matched, his hair was never brushed and the smile never left his lips. He was from Scotland but his family's company moved to London. We met at the docks. His boat from Scotland made port as we arrived home from China."  
Tarrant couldn't help but grin knowing Alice had been so happy. "What was his name?"  
"Tobias. Toby for short. I think you would've got along with him fantastically. He was quite the dancer you know, although I don't think he could futterwacken quite like you."  
Tarrant giggled with a blush before Alice continued.  
"Tarrant, tell me about her."  
"Who?"  
"The new champion. The one you love, Tarrant."  
Tarrant smiled, thankful she wasn't upset.  
"Her name is Belle." he started. "She reminds me of you actually. She thought this was all a dream at first too."  
Alice blushed slightly as she remembered how naive she'd been.  
"She had a very good ability to fight but she doubts her muchness."  
"Do you doubt her muchness?"  
"Not at all. She's one of the muchiest people I've met."  
"Then she'll be fine, as long as you stay by her side." Alice smiled and stood back up. "Tarrant, don't feel gui;ty for loving her."  
Tarrant stood and nodded. "Alice, why is a raven like a writing desk?" Alice laughed heartily. "I haven't the foggiest, if I were you, I'd ask Belle." She smiled and pulled Tarrant into a tight embrace, just as he began to wake from his pleasent dream.


	13. Love

**Title -** _Very good advice_  
**Chapter title -** _Love_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything from it. I do however own Belle, her family and any other characters you don't recognize. The plot is mine too._  
_**A/n -** Just a short one, for now._

* * *

**-C.13-**

When Belle woke up she dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and tee shirt before taking her pills and heading out to the training fields. They were still empty when she arrived and she sat cross legged, fiddling with the grass infront of her. It was another ten minutes before she heard a voice behind her.  
"Belle, why is a Raven like a writing desk?"  
Belle turned, smiling when she saw the hatter stood behind her.  
"I'm not sure. Give me a day or two and I'll try and come up with a reasonable answer." She smiled shyly, knowing exactly what she needed, no wanted to sat, but she couldn't quite form the words.  
"Belle...I need to tell you something." The hatter paused, choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to end up in another, non-ending ramble. Not whilst saying something as important as this. "I...I feel very strongly for you." He frowned a little. "No, that didn't come out right. I really...no...um."  
"Tarrant?"  
"Yes?"  
"Maybe I should go first." Belle suggested as she watched him grow frustrated with himself. He nodded and Belle took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Tarrant, I have come to realize...that I am indeed...inlovewithyou." After her rush of words she found that she couldn't look at him. She was screaming at herself, mentally, to look at him but her eyes wouldn't open.  
"I love you too, Belle."  
One eye peeked open. "Really?" She asked in disbelief. Tarrant chuckled, relieved he'd finally said it. It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.  
"Um, Tarrant?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why did you run away last night?"  
Tarrant sighed as he sat down beside her. "I felt guilty. I love Alice. I loved Alice and even though she didn't come back it didn't stop me hoping and I felt like I was being untrue to her. But then I spoke to Chess and had a dream and she told me not to feel guilty and-"  
"Hatter!"  
"Thank you."  
"Did you say Chess spoke to you?"  
Tarrant nodded.  
"That meddlesome cat has been playing cupid." She giggled.  
There was a short silence before Belle spoke again.  
"Tarrant, I really really hate to do this, but...I don't think we should...do anything until after the battle. You know...so I don't get distracted."  
Tarrant smirked. "You find me distracting?"  
Belle blushed furiously and turned her gaze away from the giggling hatter.  
"Champion, we shall wait until the red queen is defeated, if that is what you wish." Tarrant was thankful that the courting ways of Underland had moved along with the times of Aboveland. No longer did people marry for status instead of love. That was the one thing he always despised about Aboveland.  
"Thank you, Tarrant." Belle smiled again before jumping to her feet and helping that hatter up. "Training?"


	14. Kisses, cuts and eye colour

**Title -** _Very good advice_  
**Chapter title -** _Kisses, cuts and eye colour._  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything from it. I do however own Belle, her family and any other characters you don't recognize. The plot is mine too._

* * *

**-C.14-**

**2 weeks and 2 days later.**

"We're never going to win. We have 3 days until the battle and we haven't found out how to kill the Chimera. We may as well just give up, it's bloody pointless!" Tarrant cupped Belle's flushed face in his calloused hands causing her rant to halt.  
"Anything is possible, Belle. Just compare this world to where you are from." Belle raised her arms, her newly found muscles aching from extensive training, and placed her soft, velvet hands over his.  
"You, Tarrant Hightopp, are the muchiest man in all of Underland and I'd fight anyone who says otherwise."  
Tarrant blushed at her words, flashing her a toothy grin. "As are you, my love."  
Both knew they'd promised not to do anything until after the battle but after two weeks of watching each other from afar, both were finding it harder to resist. But before either of them could move in for a kiss, a cough was heard from their feet. Belle let go of Tarrant's hands as they slipped from her rosy cheeks. Looking down they saw Mallyumkin with a smirk on her tiny features.  
" 'er majesty wishes to see you both in the throne room."  
The pair nodded and hastily walked off towards Marmoreal, ignoring the mouse's calls of 'oi!' and 'bloody charmin'!'

* * *

"We may have found a way to defeat the Chimera." Mirana announced as the champion and her faithful trainer entered the throne room. Belle's face lit up. "But it will not be easy. The vorpal sword holds no power this time."  
"What needs to be done?" Belle's face was set with determination.  
"As you know the best is made up of 3 species. A lion, a serpent and a goat. In order for it to die, each species must be separated."  
There was a brief silence. "You mean I have to chop it up?" Mirana nodded grimly. "Lovely." Belle sighed before turning to the hatter. "Could we go over attacks again. I want to be on target."  
"Of course, champion."  
Belle smirked. Tarrant was always on his best behavior around the queen but Belle knew it was pointless. She and the queen had grown very close and shared many secrets. From Belle and Tarrant's secret love to how Mirana was regretful of the fact her only choice left was to kill her sister.

* * *

When Tarrant and Belle reached the training grounds, Tarrant removed his jacket, waistcoat and top hat. Clad in just his trousers, boots and shirt, he drew his sword and turned to Belle who was already poised in an attack position, vorpal sword in hand. She hadn't wanted to used the vorpal sword, insisting it been Alice's but Mirana insisted it was the sword of champions, Belle included.  
The pair sparred for the best part of the afternoon until Belle swung the sword to close to Tarrant, leaving a thin slash across his chest. Dropping the sword she moved closer to him, leaving all thoughts behind, and started to unbutton his shirt. Tarrant didn't move as she did so, instead he blocked out the stinging sensation on his chest and enjoyed the close proximity of Belle. Not noticing his grin, she pushed his shirt back off his shoulders and placed a gentle hand on his sweat-sticky chest, beside the cut.  
"Oh, Tarrant! I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how close I was. Come on, we have to get you cleaned up."  
Tarrant grabbed her shoulders, keeping her from running away and it seemed to dawn on Belle that she'd been so close to a bare chested hatter. A blush spread across her cheeks and Tarrant could resist no longer. He bent forward capturing Belle's lips in a gentle but urgent kiss. She kissed back, slipping her arms around his broad shoulder as his hands rested on her small waist. Eventually they pulled away, breathless, their foreheads resting together, gazing into each others eyes.  
"Sorry." Whispered Tarrant causing Belle to frown. She pulled her head back to look him fully in the face.  
"What for?"  
"You didn't want to start anything until after the battle."  
Belle giggled. "I'm glad you kissed me, T. I don't think I could've waited much longer."  
For a moment he could've sworn Belle's eyes were changing colour. He shook it off until her usual icy blue eyes faded into a pale pink.  
"What?" Belle asked self consciously.  
"Your eyes are pink."  
"What? Wait so are yours." Belle was thoroughly confused. Then she noticed the thick red trail of blood that was running down Tarrant's pale chest. "Oh crap! We need to get you sorted, come on." She grabbed Tarrant's hand and started to drag him toward Marmoreal, forgetting about his discarded clothes.


	15. It's catching

**Title -** _Very good advice_  
**Chapter title** - _It's catching._  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden._  
**Disclaimer -**_ I do not own Alice in WOnderland or anything from it. I do however own Belle, her family and any other characters you don't recognize. The plot is mine too._

* * *

**-C.15-**

Belle shifted uncomfortably within the confines of her armor. It had been altered, seeing as though Alice had been about a head taller than Belle. Her blue tipped ebony hair was left loose, flowing around her shoulders.  
"Is it comfortable champion?" Asked one of Marmoreal's many helpers.  
"Um...sort of. It's a little stiff."  
"Don't you worry none. You get your clothes back on and go see that mad man of yours. We'll sort the armor out."  
belle smiled as the woman started to help her remove the metal outfit before she realized what she'd said.  
"Mad man of _mine_?"  
The woman chuckled. "You can't kiss someone in full view, in broad daylight without someone seeing. Word travels fast 'round these pearly white walls."  
Belle blushed as she changed before making her way to the hatter's room.

She wrapped three times on the white door and a tall elderly woman answered.  
"Oh hello dear. Come in, come in." She ushered Belle inside as she continued. "I'm Judy, Tarrant's nurse. Just re-dressing your mad mans wounds."  
Belle smiled, enjoying the fact that everyone now saw the hatter as hers. She made her way to Tarrant's bed, where he was sat, bare chested. He grinned when he saw her and patted the spot beside him. Belle gazed ashamedly at the row of stitched along the left of his pale chest.  
"Do not worry love. Think of it as leaving your mark on me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've marked my heart with you love. Now your physical mark is over my heart. Your protection, if you like."  
"How on earth do you it?" Tarrant frowned. "How do you see something so beautiful in a wound?"  
"You are a wounded soul yourself, Belle." Tarrant took Belle's hand in his and brushed his fingers along her scarred wrist. "Each scar has it's own memory. No matter how bad or painful it is, it's what makes us who we are."  
"Inspirational speaker seems more accurate than hatter." Commented Judy as she started to put a clean dressing over the wound.  
"No, no." Blushed Tarrant causing Belle to giggle as she linked her fingers through his.

She'd been shocked at how relaxed Marmoreal was in regards to the battle they'd be facing tomorrow. Belle was feeling much more confident...no...much more muchy now that she knew exactly what had to be done. Tarrant had given her his muchness. However, she still kept thinking back to her first kiss with him. He'd said her eyes were pink and she'd dwelled on it endlessly. Finally though she'd had an idea.  
When Judy left, Belle looked at her eyes in Tarrant's mirror or the wall. Icy blue. She called him over and he was soon at her side, shirt half buttoned up. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down into a gentle kiss. When they broke apart she turned back to the mirror to look at her eyes. Rosy pink.  
"I wonder..." She mumbled as Tarrant watched her curiously in the reflective glass.  
Belle thought back to when her birth parents left her at the foster home and her first self-inflicted cut. Her eyes returned to blue, but not the familiar icy tone. Instead it was a dull baby blue. She thought about the children at school who called her a freak and told her she was crazy. Amber to crimson red. Her eyes returned to their original color when she giddily turned to her man man.  
"I think I've caught your madness."


	16. Battle

**Title -** _Very good advice_  
**Chapter title -** _Battle._  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden._  
**Disclaimer -**_ I do not own Alice in WOnderland or anything from it. I do however own Belle, her family and any other characters you don't recognize. The plot is mine too._

**-C.16-**

The air was thick with tension as Mirana, Queen of Marmoreal, seemed to glide to the centre of the checkered floor of Tulgey Wood. Iracebeth, the fiery older sister, marched forward to meet her sibling. A rusted bracelet from the shackles that bound her to the knave still clung to her think wrist, however, the knave was nowhere in sight. Mirana shuddered to think of what had become of him. She gazed sorrowfully at her sister, wishing it didn't have to end like this. Iracebeth smiled, a demonic twisted smile.  
"It will be a shame to see that pretty white dress get ruined by the blood of your champion." She paused waiting for a reaction but received none. "I trust you've chosen a champion, sister."  
"Yes Iracebeth, I have."  
Tarrant brushed his knuckles across Belle's cheek before leaning forward to whisper in her ear.  
"Use the madness. Ye' crazy freak." He pressed his lips firmly to hers before she confidently strode away from his side, shield and sword in hand.  
"Belle, are you ready?" Asked Mirana. Belle gave a curt nod as she came face to face with Iracebeth for the first time.  
Iracebeth giggled before calling upon the Chimera. Belle concentrated on all the insults she'd received in her life, every little thing that made her angry.  
The beast appeared behind Iracebeth, the lions head baring it's teeth, the claws on it's front paws tapping dangerously on the floor. It's back hooves of the goat made an eerie noise as it paced around it's queen. No tail was present just that which seemed to be a headless snake attached to the rump.  
"Good luck, Ophelia." Sneered the red head as she backed away. _Ophelia_. Belle thought bitterly. _The crazy of all crazies._  
With crimson eyes Belle trudged forward, swinging the vorpal sword skillfully, leaving streaks of blood on the lions head. A giant paw swooped forward and the metal-like claws scraped noisily across her shield. She darted to the back of the beast, narrowly avoiding a swing of the serpent tail. Belle grinned, feeling smugly skilled and as though she could defeat anything. It was in this brief moment in which she lost concentration that the hind goat legs kicked out, sending her flying back wards.  
From her position on the floor she mentally scolded herself. _Never celebrate too early_. Tarrant had warned her of that. She climbed back to her feet and ran forward, slashing her blade around blindly. There was a snarl followed by a small yelp. Lying at Belle's feet was the bloody ear of a lion. Again, she swung her sword, occasionally being swiped by a paw, kicked by a hoof or hit with the tail.  
After one hoof kick that knocked the wind out of the girl, the Chimera took it's chance. It pounced forward toward the distracted champion, fangs bared. Belle was startled by the loud cry of her name. She looked up to see an odd blur that knocked her back to the floor as an agonizing pain tore through her left shoulder. She lifted her head to see that the beasts fangs had penetrated the armor around her shoulder. It'd huge paws were by her arms and she glanced around desperately for the sword.  
"The hoof love! By the hoof!" Came Tarrant's frantic cry. Belle looked down to see the sword was indeed by the beasts hoof. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder she wriggled to the side, just enough to grip the blade. Once it was safe in her hand she thrust it up wards, into the hip of the goat. The beast yelped and jumped away from Belle. When she stood she could feel her blood trickling down the inside of her armor.  
She marched forward, an overwhelming determination rising in her. Approaching from behind she swung her sword down hard and received a sickening slicing sound in reply. The serpent tail wriggled uselessly on the floor until all it's movement ceased. The new amount of bloody loss hindered the Chimera into a stumbling wreck. Weakly, it swiped at Belle a few times but it didn't stop the ruby eyed champion from seperating the goat from the lion.  
Belle was covered in blood. Some her own and some the Chimera's. Her body ached and screamed for rest but she wasn't yet done. She turned on her heel to face Iracebeth who took a cautious step back. An oaf of a man sauntered forward towards the champion but the blade of another sword thrust in his face, stopped him in his tracks.  
"You'll nae be interfering today lad." Tarrant growled blocking out the metallic smell of blood coming from his love.  
Belle continued forward, unfazed. She stopped once she was nose to nose with the queen.  
"You can't harm me. It's against her will!" The fire in Belle's eyes was terrifying and the queen was doing all she could not to cower.  
"Yes, it is against her will. But it's not against mine." Belle swung the blade once more and the gasps of the crowds hid the sound of the over sized head hitting the floor, followed by the body. Belle lifted Iracebeth's head into the air.  
"DOWNAL WYTH BLUDDY BEHG HID!" She didn't know where that had come from or why she sounded Scottish but the cheers that erupted around her drowned out her thoughts. She spotted Mirana in the crowd, a heartbroken expression on her face. And that's when the entirety of what she'd done dawned on Belle.  
She swayed, dropping Iracebeth's head before she too fell lifelessly to the floor.


	17. The end

**Title -** _Very good advice_  
**Chapter title -** _The end._  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden._  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything from it. I do however own Belle, her family and any other characters you don't recognize. The plot is mine too._  
**A/n -** _Tis the end, guys. Erm...this ending isn't too great but for now it is the end. However, if I manage to come up with a better ending - cause I, myself, am not happy with this one - I will post it, I promise. Anyways, thanks for reading along, reviewing, faving, etc etc. You rock!_

* * *

**-C.17-**

"Sorry dear, didn't mean to wake you."  
"It's ok Judy. Is she awake yet?"  
"I'm afraid not dearie. I'm just changing her dressings again."  
A saddened sigh echoed through the room.  
"Now, now Tarrant Hightopp. Don't you dare loose hope. This is a very fine lady you've got yourself. She's had a tough time since she arrived in our world and her body is just taking a well needed rest. She'll be fine."  
"You're right, Judy. Belle's very muchy. She'll be fine."  
"That's the spirit, love."

Tarrant waited until Judy left the room before he moved to his partners side. He gripped her cold hand between his calloused ones, mirroring the position he'd been sat in for the past three days.  
"Come on, belle. Please wake up. Please."  
"Don't you hate me?" Came her hoarse whisper.  
Tarrant frowned in shock. "Belle...you're awake! W-why would I _hate_ you?"  
Belle's blue eyes fluttered open. "I'm a murdered."  
"Belle! Don't be ridiculous, you are a champion...a hero!" Belle stayed silent. "Belle, you did what had to be done. You did exactly what was asked of you."  
"You don't think I'm a monster?" Her voice was quiet, almost inaudible. Like a child being told off. Tarrant leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
"Of course not. You're my champion."  
Belle smiled. "But...what about Mirana. Iracebeth was her sister after all."  
"Yeas. Mirana, although sorrowful, is extremely grateful of you. her only regret is that it had to end this way."  
"I can understand." Belle attempted to prop herself up on her elbow but a jolt of pain laid her flat on her back again.  
"The Chimera bit you." Tarrant's eyes flashed amber.  
"Yeah, I know." More carefully, Belle sat up. Reaching forward she ran her fingers through Tarrant's untamable, fiery hair.  
"How long have I been out?"  
"3 days."  
"How long have you been here?"  
"3 days."  
"Hatter...I hope you've been taking care of yourself."  
"With a little help from Judy of course."  
The two laughed, a loud happy laugh. A laugh that had never been heard under the rule of the red queen,

* * *

"Thank you again, champion."  
"Underland will be forever in your debt."  
Belle smiled at the many who made comment as they passed. Marmoreal was playing host to a celebratory dance in Honor of Belle. The evening, albeit fun, had exhausted the champion near to the point of fainting.  
"Good evening, love."  
Belle looked up to see Chess settling himself on the back of the chair opposite.  
"Hello Chess."  
"I've been sent by a certain mad milliner who's requested a dance with _his_ champion."  
Belle grinned and stood to make her way through the crowds.

"A little kitty tole me you wanted a dance."  
Tarrant smiled but it wasn't his usual smile. "Yes, well I just thought, given the circumstances, that I should have the last dance before your off back home and-"  
"Hatter, what on earth are you rambling about?"  
"Well, I presumed you'd want to go back home now."  
Belle placed her hands on Tarrant's cheeks. "I am home, Tarrant. Underland is my home now." Standing on tip-toe she pressed her lips firmly yo Tarrant's in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart they stood forehead to forehead, Tarrant having to bend slightly. His strong arms were around her waist, her thin ones around his neck, her wounded shoulder protesting. She ignored the dull ache, her rosy pink eyes gazing into his.  
"I love you, my champion." He whispered.  
"I love you, my mad milliner."


End file.
